Bachelor Party A bonus scene from My Girl
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is a extra scene taking place before chapter 30. It's time for Quil and Jake's bachelor party. But neither one really wants to go to a strip joint. Will a couple of strippers change their minds?


Bachelor Party (A bonus scene from My Girl)

(Quil's Point of view)

I didn't even want a bachelor party. Neither Jake nor I were sad about giving up our bachelor hood. I wish I could stay home with Claire. Why would I want to go watch some stripper anyway? My soon to be wife is hot as hell; she has though big golden brown fuck me eyes. Her long hair that falls across her huge boobs. Her flat stomach and long legs everyone should be happy that I leave the house at all. As I watch her getting ready for her party I'm hard yet again. No I don't need a stripper just my girl and a bed.

"Quil, come on babe Embry's ready and waiting." Claire yells from the other room. I walk into the living room were Embry and Claire are waiting. "Listen man I know you would rather be home with Claire but I promise you'll have a good time." Embry says. Yeah right good time looking at a bunch of skanky strippers. "Baby he's right you'll have a good time. Here you go boys." Claire purrs handing us a stack of one dollar bills. I kiss her hard wishing I could stay here. "Listen Quil Embry and Seth worked hard on this party try to have fun." Clare says kissing me again. "Have fun at yours too." I tell her as Embry pushes me out the door.

The drive to Port Angles seems to take forever. Same brings his van. So we have Jarred, Jake, Seth, Paul, and Billy along with us. First we hit a pizza place. The Cullen men join us even though they aren't eating. We all eat a large pizza a piece except for Charlie and Billy who spilt one. I drink a pitcher of beer hoping it will help me get through this night.

We head to a strip club called blue leather. "Vampires and wolves at a strip club nothing weird about that." I say to Jake who laughs and agrees. Colin and Brady who have both been married for a while seem more excited. Emmett is the worse though and Jasper keeps sending me calming vibes.

Edward comes and sits down next to me. He leans over and whispers. "I promise you are going to have a great time tonight." I just give him a funny look. That isn't likely without Claire. Ignition by R. Kelly starts playing. The lights lower as a red head dressed in black leather starts dancing. I look over at Jake who seems just as annoyed as I do. I see a blond in red leather join the red head. The two girls are taking their clothes off as the grid into one another. I just roll my eyes.

There were two more performances pretty much the same as the first. I was getting bored and the guys were annoyed with Jake and I both. I was thrilled when there was finally a break. The owner came over with more beers. He congratulated Jake and I. Then he told us he had arranged for both of us to get lap dances from the next set of dancers. Jake and I both tried to decline but Seth and Embry spoke up and thanked him. I can't believe those two idiots.

I saw Edward motion for Sam and then Sam grabbed Charlie and they headed to the bar. I thought it was a little strange. I heard the song Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard start playing. I remembered when I was little my cousin and her friend use to dance around the room to that song.

I saw a blond and then a red head appear on the stage together. Both were wearing mask and school girl outfits. As I watched the blond I was shocked when I felt turned on for the first time that night. There was something familiar about the blond. Her had long legs, a flat stomach, huge boobs, and golden brown fuck me eyes she was hot as hell.

I looked over at Jake who was drooling at the red head. It suddenly came to me. Holy shit it was Claire and Nessie. No they wouldn't be here doing this in front of other men. I noticed Emmett and Jasper and joined Edward, Sam, and Charlie at the bar. As the song ended and the two girls left the stage the owner approached me. He led Jake and I to the back rooms. I went into one room while Jake went across the hall to the other. The owner motioned at the chair for me to sit in.

I heard the door there she was the blond in the mask. She came close to me and purred out. "Hello there sexy." I flashed my best smile and said. "Hi there." I saw her lock the door and pull off the blond wig and mask. Her beautiful brown hair was messy around her chest. I heard music began to play.

It was a slow beat with no words. I sat still waiting. She started to sway her hips. She danced around the chair. Then she straddled me. Then she brought her body close and grinded into me. She repeated the same motion causing me to gasp and say. "Oh fuck." She smirked and said in a breathy voice. "I hear you're getting married next week hottie." "Yeah." I chocked out. "Lucky girl how about I give you a little something before you commit to one woman for the rest of your life?" All I could do was nod yes to her.

She gave me yet another sexy smile and said. "Normally we don't allow touching here but tonight we are making an exception." She grinded harder into me making me harder than before. She began unbuttoning my shirt. She started rubbing her hands up and down my chest. "Damn girl." I gasped again. Then I felt how wet she was against my jeans. She smiled and took off the white school girl shirt and then the lacey black bra.

As soon as I saw her beautiful prefect nipples I knew I needed them in my mouth. I pulled her to me and started to suck the left one. She started moaning as I played with the right one. As I bit down she screamed out. Then I switched suddenly I felt her pulling at my belt. She got off my lap and undid my jeans and pulled them down. I pulled her back onto my lap as soon as my boxers were exposed.

She was grinding into me harder and our breath was both so hard now. I pulled her off me again. I stood up and pulled off her soaking wet skirt and thong. I dropped to my knees and pulled open her beautiful pussy. "Fuck Claire you're dripping." She giggled and then gasped as I licked her. I licked harder pressing into her. She was panting and begging for more.

I bit down on her clit. She screamed out. "Fuck Quil." I smiled at her. "I need you in me now." She said breathless. "Where in you do you need me?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes and then said. "I need your hard cock in my pussy." "Fuck Claire." I said pushing her against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around me as I pushed into her as hard as possible. "Fuck Quil." I pumped harder in and out of her. I could feel her closer and closer to cumming. I moved my hand down between us and rubbed her clit hard. She screamed out my name as she came. I joined spilling into her.

As we fell down the wall I pulled her on top me. "I told you it would be a fun night." Claire said still catching her breath. "A lot of fun but baby from now on no one sees this much of your hot body but me got it?" I told her.

She giggled and nodded as she got up putting her clothes back on. I noticed her pull her hair back up and then put the wig on. I looked at her confused. "Only Alice, Edward, and Jake know Nessie and I are here." She explained. "Good my friends don't need to know how hot you look half dressed." I said chuckling. "I'll meet you at home soon?" She asked. "One hour Baby girl." I said kissing her and walking back out to my table.

Jake smiled at me as I sat back down. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the blond and red head leave. I just shook my head. Edward leaned over and asked. "Having fun?" Best fucking party I've ever been to. I told him in my mind. He laughed and said. "Let's get home to our women." Everyone agreed they were ready to leave.

I headed into the house by myself. Embry had to patrol so Claire and I had the house to ourselves. I was thrilled I planned to wear her out after that performance she put on tonight. I got into the house I could tell she was already home and in the bedroom. I threw my keys on the table took off my shirt and headed to our room. There was my sexy fiancée in our bed naked with her legs spread wide open. Yeah I'm sure I'm one lucky man.

Author's Note: I've only got one more one shot planned for My Girl it will be called Honeymoon. I hope everyone enjoys this. Remember I still have one more chapter and an epilogue for My Girl. Thank you for reading.

Cindy


End file.
